Easy As Lying
by Mourning Waters
Summary: Tempest Wilde's family was murdered. She became heir to five fortunes. And this is her journey of falling in love and figuring out who her true friends are. And being a Dragen doesn't make it any easier. How long will it take her to realize that trying to find the truth isn't as easy as lying. Creature!Harry Bashing!Dumbledore/Ron/Molly
1. Happy Birthday

AN: So I'm really hoping for some good feed back in this one. Please R&R!

* * *

**Easy as Breaking**

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday My Little Tempest

The cake sits on the table, its sixteen candles swaying forlornly in the breeze floating lazily in through the window as I watch the clock, 'Happy Birthday my Little Tempest' scrawled on it in messy frosting handwriting. My sixteenth birthday and I'm spending it alone. By choice of course, my aunt doesn't know it's my birthday because I didn't feel like telling her. She's on vacation with her husband, my uncle, and her two daughters, my cousins. My real family was hunted down and murdered two weeks before the Battle of Hogwarts a year ago. Everyone; grandparents, great-grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, my parents, my brother. My brother, Eli, was only 9 years old. The aunt I'm living with now is actually like my third aunt four times removed or something like that. I was spared only because they couldn't find me while I hid in Romania. As a result, I was left as the sole heir to five of the most well-known fortunes in both the wizarding and muggle worlds: Finnigan, Wilde, Roarke, Singer, and Sorcellerie. I can't hide in either one. I was even a suspect in the murders of my twenty-six dead family members. Those stupid cops were lucky their bollocks weren't attached to their foreheads by the time they were through being insensitive idiots. So I'm sorry if I don't feel like celebrating right now.

The only reason I'm still here is because of my best friend, Charlie Weasley. The cake's from him and his fiancé. I lived with him and his fiancé for about nine months before the Greengrasses found me and demanded custody of me, because of my money probably. Warm up to me and you get access to an unimaginable amount of money. That's another reason I love Charlie like a brother. He loves me like a sister because I'm me, not because I'm the heir to a buttload of fortunes. He was always there for me to talk to and his fiancé, Chelsea, is a great woman. We still exchange letters, albeit secretly, because apparently "those Weasleys are blood traitors, the lot of them" as my aunt would say. Which is stupid because Charlie practices the Old Ways and taught me everything m-my…parents didn't have…time too. However his family thinks it's Dark magic and prejudiced pureblood tradition. Stupid ignoramuses. I asked him once why he was in Romania and not at home with his family and he said it was partly because he loved working with dragons and partly because his mom was a banshee who wanted to control every aspect of his life and his sister and youngest brother were greedy prejudiced hypocritical pigs. He gets bombarded with letters from them every week since the Battle of Hogwarts, when one of the only brothers he can stand, Fred, had a brush with death. Two weeks before the Greengrasses called for custody, Charlie informed me that he was going to try to adopt me and he hasn't stopped. He's so close to getting it through and I can't wait.

Hogwarts is re-opening this year and I'm going to attend with my two cousins Astoria and Daphne instead of being homeschooled by my parents like I usually am. I'm going to get sorted with the first years. I'm hoping to get put in Gryffindor house. All Daphne and Astoria do is make fun of it and crow that "Slytherin is the house to be in." But from everything Charlie's told me, Gryffindor is the most un-prejudiced house, except for his siblings. He actually met Harry Potter and told me that everything the Daily Prophet prints isn't true.

Six minutes left till I'm sixteen years old.

I'm actually looking forward to meeting him. Charlie told me that the Banshee is mad at Harry because he didn't fall prey to the love potions she was slipping him to fall in love with Ginny, Charlie's only sister. Most of what I know of Britain and the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die is courtesy of Charlie. I was born and raised in America. I was in Romania for a two week dragon study with some home-school students from Ireland when the….massacre happened. That's when I met Charlie. It was actually my accent that caught his attention. He came over, said hi, asked what I knew about dragons, and BAM! Best friends.

One minute left until I can claim my money and lock the Greengrasses out of it. As soon as I can I'm going to Gringotts to claim my five ladyships and fortunes and assets. I'm not ignorant about being a parents did raise me to be able to maneuver through both the political and social circles of pureblood society so that I could survive being Lady Wilde even if they didn't approve of the pureblood beliefs about muggle-borns. So if anyone thinks that I'm gullible and manipulatable, well, let's just say they're in for a surprise. I'm adept at being manipulative and hiding my emotions behind a mask. I just didn't expect to be Lady Finnigan-Roarke-Singer-Sorcellerie-Wilde at fifteen years old. Sixteen in 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Pain. Deep heart wrenching pain shoots through me. I feel like my intestines are being drawn out through my throat and my body's being ripped apart at the seams. My arms are being pulled out of their sockets. There are knives digging themselves slowly into my back as bamboo slivers are being shoved under my fingernails. I think someone's drilling holes in my face...The skin is being burned away from my bones in an eternal hateful fire, when I finally lose consciousness. And as I slip away into the darkness all I can think is that I wish Charlie was here…

* * *

**AN: Soooo. What'd you think? Please review!**


	2. Inheritence

Easy As Lying

**AN: Hope you enjoy the second chapter. This update's for silentmayhem, my first favorite.**

**Enjoy.**

**-MW**

Chapter 2: Inheritence

The first thing I'm aware of as I come to is the fact that I'm sticky and wet and cold. My eyes sting from prolonged unexposure to air as I slowly peel them open. As I look around, all I can think through the hazy fog drifting through my mind is that I'm so glad my aunt isn't here. She'd be screeching that I got blood on her floors and that the tile was imported from Greece…Who imports tile from Greece? Anyways, the room is covered in blood. The walls, the floors, the cupboards, I don't know how but I even got some on the ceiling. I groan and blink my eyes slowly as I try to figure out what happened. All I remember is counting down the seconds to my sixteenth birthday…I slap my hand to my forehead and wince at the following pain in my biceps. Of course. One of the things my parents briefly skimmed over in my schooling was creature inheritances. We didn't go over it in detail because there weren't supposed to be any creature genes in me. But one thing I do remember is the fact that creatures come into their inheritances at between 16 and 21 years of age and that it's extremely painful. That must be what happened because I have no other explanation. Now all that's left to do is figure out what I am and tell Charlie. Oh, and hide it from my "family".

I start cataloging body parts to make sure all the important ones are still attached. Arms? I wiggle them weakly. Check. Head? Check. Legs? I wiggle my legs and grimace at the sharp stab of pain that travels up my leg from my shin. That's bad, but I can still feel pain so…Check? I try to use my abused muscles to sit up and groan at the answering soreness. But at least it's soreness and not blinding pain. Well, except for my leg. That might become a problem if it's broken. I think I might have banged it on the table as I fell down. I lean forward to assess the damage on my shin and feel a heavy weight pulling on my back. I can roll my shoulders easily, so it can't be that. I turn my head slowly as to not pull any muscles and gasp at what's spread out on the floor behind me. A grin nearly splits my face in half as I stare. No freaking way. It's just too awesome, too unbelievable, but still remains the fact that I have _wings. _I mean yeah, they're covered in blood and I don't have any feeling in them yet, but that'll change once I start massaging them. They're dragon wings so I know what to do because I wasn't on scholarship at a dragon reserve for nothing. Newborn dragons don't have any blood in their wings when they're born, so their mother uses her nose to massage the blood into flowing. I reach back and feel my back where the wings were connected. The torn flesh is still bleeding weakly, so that must be where all the blood is coming from. I bite my bottom lip and jump.

OUCH! That hurt! I bring one of my hands up to my mouth and touch my canines. They're pointed and sharp. I grin ferally and I'll bet I look pretty scary right now. The stiffness and soreness in my arms is starting to fade as I use them so I should probably try to stand up and walk around to get the blood in my legs flowing again. Speaking of flowing blood…I think I'll tend to my wings first. My grin widens considerably. I still can't believe I have wings and that I'm probably some part dragon creature. Charlie's gonna freak. I gingerly grab the far corner of my right wing and slide my hand over the blood covered scales. Now that I think about it, I'm just going to firecall Charlie so he can come and help me out. The fireplace is in the other room so I use the table right next to me to hoist myself to my feet. I wince once more as my shin twinges, but I don't think it's broken; only bruised. I limp slowly into the floo room and collapse breathlessly in front of the fireplace. I grab some floo powder from the container that I just levitated down from the mantle. I throw the powder into the fireplace and yell "Charlie Weasley" into the green flames. I wait for a minute for Charlie to answer the call. Sure enough, after about three minutes of having my breath back, Charlie's face appears in the embers.

"Tempest?" he calls tentatively. He's probably wondering why I'm calling at five o'clock in the morning my time. There is a time difference, but I don't know exactly how long it is.

"Yeah. I'm here." Charlie turns to the sound of my voice, but I'm probably barely close enough for him to see. "Can you come through? It's extremely important." I add the last part because he looks like he's about to say he had to go, but he could come over later. As it is, he sighs.

"Fine you manipulative little storm." He smiles to show he's joking. His head disappears from the flames. I back away from the fireplace as it flares and Charlie steps through in his full dragon wrangling gear. His wand is in a wrist holster and he has two machtetes slung across his back, crisscrossed for easy drawing in tricky situations. He looks around and spots me on the floor. The look of gentle endearment on his face disappears as he takes in my current state. "What in Morgana's name happened to you?" He demands as he overcomes his shock and sits on the ground to check me for injuries. I push away his hands with a smile.

"Charlie, the best thing ever just happened."

"Tempest, you're covered in blood. Again, what happened?" I smile triumphantly and turn around so he can see my wings.

"I came into a creature inheritance. I didn't know I was going to because my parents didn't think there was any creature blood in either of their lines. It hurt a lot, but it was worth it because, look Charlie, I have wings." I grab my right wing and bring the feelingless appendage around my body to show him as he just kind of stares at me incredulously. Then, slowly, he grins at me and starts laughing.

"That's brilliant. That's bloody brilliant!" He bellows, finally overcoming his shock. I smirk.

"Glad you think so too. Can you help me clean up and massage my wings? I can't really reach."

"Of course." He replies. He takes his wand out of his wrist holster and casts a quick cleaning spell on my exposed back. I shiver as a cold feeling tingles on my back, but I can't really feel anything from my wings as they're still bloodless and gray. The true color will show once blood is flowing through them. He quickly has me lying on my back and is massaging the base of my wing where it connects to my back. "Just a warning. This might get a little tingly and uncomfortable." His words are proven true when I start feeling pins and needles wherever he massages. I try to stay still, but I can't help a little squirm as he nears the tip of my left wing. He finishes the first wing and moves onto the second. "The pins and needles will fade in a sec, but I need you to hold still till I'm done, K?" I nod my consent to his admonishment. Again, his advice is proven needed when the pins and needles leave and I get the urge to flap my wings as hard as I can. I fight the instincts and struggle to hold myself still as Charlie finishes up the second wing. He leaps away from me as soon as he's finished. It's almost like he knows a little about newborn dragons because he would've gotten hit as I leap up and spread my wings. Charlie gasps. "Tempest. They're beautiful." I feel a strong surge of pride rush through me as I examine my wings. They turned colors while he massaged them and now they're deep black shot through with the telltale white streaks of an unmated dragon. As soon as I'm mated the streaks will turn the colors of my dominant mate's wings. I feel a strange tug at my heart as I look at these empty places on my wings. I turn to Charlie.

"Thank you Charlie." I whisper, still in awe of my own wings.

"Anytime, my little Tempest. I have to go back though. We have a mother giving birth back at the reserve. It's not urgent, but they'll probably need my help soon. Anything else you need?" I shake my head. "Well ok then. I expect you to find out what you are and then tell me all about it ok, kid?" I nod once more and he turns to go. "Oh and Tempest? Happy birthday, sweetheart." I smile at him and manage a weak "Thanks for the cake" in return. The fire flashes and Charlie is gone. Then I fall asleep.

I stare at myself the beautiful creature on the wall at the far end of the lavish landing. I flap my wings weakly and bare my teeth in what I hope is a threatening expression. I wince when she shows her own sharp canines and flutters her wings. She must be dangerous because she's covered in blood except for her wings; the color of her long waist-length hair hidden by the blood matted into it. The creature shifts sideways slightly as I adjust my weight, giving me a clear view of the intimidating markings swirling across her arms and stomach, and probably around to her back, in intricate black designs that simply exude power. I bare my teeth once more and growl at her because I need to get past her so I can shower. The fog that was clouding my mind before I fell asleep has dispersed, leaving my mind clear and sharp. My senses also seem to be heightened; I can smell the roses in the indoor garden at the other side of the house, hear the mice squeaking to each other in the attic of the many-floored Greengrass Manor, I can even taste the blood in the air drifting from the kitchen where I woke the first time...I'll probably clean that up soon. After I take my shower.

I return my attention to the beautiful humanoid creature before me and realize something; something important. The Greengrasses have a mirror on that wall of the landing. The realization shocks me to no end because that means that that beautiful, deadly, graceful, powerful, frightening, intimidating creature that simply oozes power... is me. I rip my eyes away so that I can focus on getting my feet up the stairs without tripping because of the disorienting lightness of my body. I finally reach the top of the staircase and I have to mentally quash the desire to look back at her...me. Did I really change that much?

My shower is heavenly and it's great to feel clean again, instead of like the stickiness will never leave. I'm shocked at how much blood was actually in my now long hair. It took three washes and a whole bottle of Astoria's really nice shampoo. It's scented like pumpkin juice because apparently that's "Draco's favorite smell". That girl's obsession cannot be healthy, for anyone. Anyways, my hair grew at least a foot, so now it brushes my butt as I walk and it's super annoying. I jumped at the feeling more than once as I got ready to take my shower. My hair turned from a pleasant brown color with a slight fluffiness to it, to a deep mahogany streaked through with deep scarlet and hints of my original color that swirls in tight ringlets. I think the fluffiness will go away because my hair feels silky and smooth even while wet. I wonder how long it would be if it was straight?

I hop out of the shower once all the blood is gone and freeze, once more in shock. I look at myself in the mirror and I barely recognize myself. The markings I caught a glimpse of in the mirror earlier are even more pronounced now that they aren't covered in blood. They swirl in bold lines across my stomach, creeps up the outside curves of my breast, and wraps around my bicep three times before ending in a small swirl. There's some on my back too, these ones seem to be thinner, the ones in the front seem to speak of power and strength while the ones on my back communicate a deep feeling of romance. However, the ones that are the most captivating are the ones on my face. These markings are of the deepest black and form a sort of mask around my eyes consisting of a complicated maze of lines that center around my eyes, curling every which way, but never intersecting. I notice that I have lost all baby fat I had left and my muscles from working with the dragons on the reserve are more pronounced. I'm also...much...much...much less flat-chested. Not even my eyes were left unchanged. The previously dark gray irises have deepened to a pitch black with bright, noticeable silver streaks in them. Pretty much, I had turned from a moderately good-looking girl into a beautiful, voluptuous woman in the space of a few hours. Then a thought struck me. How am I supposed to hide this? How am I supposed to even put my clothes on!?

I can barely start to freak out about this when my wings start folding into my back on their own and the markings on my face fade. However, the ones on my arms, stomach, and back move up to my collarbone and form the most beautiful tattoo I've ever seen. It's a dragon wrapped around a verdant rose with a pitch black stem as if in a lover's embrace. I walk across the room to my trunk of muggle clothes and pull out a pair of size adjusting muggle skinny jeans and a neon yellow crop top with a floosy lace over-shirt. They are my only size-adjusting clothes. I put then on and I…actually like the result. Maybe I should dress like this more often now that I have the body for it. The lace over-shirt shows off my tattoo extremely well. I can't wait to go to school and have all the males fight to be my mate. My wings burst out of my back, but I hardly notice, I'm too lost in my visions of men fighting over me. I know what I'm doing. Unmated submissives preen to attract males to them. I stop my thoughts right there and focus on drawing my wings into my back. It works after a few minutes of intense frustration, then I decide to let them out because no one's home and when they're in I get a cramped feeling even if I'm in a spacious room like the living room I have to pass through on my way to the library.

Speaking of the library, I should probably look up what I turned into last night. I glance at the clock. 9 o'clock. I've been some awesomely weird dragon hybrid for four hours. I make my way to the library humming my favorite American song* and groan when I reach the ginormous entryway. Astoria took all 25 house-elves to help her with her wardrobe. Then I realize that I can call one of the Wilde house-elves.

"Toppy?" A crack from behind me alerts me to the presence of my favorite elf from my childhood. I spin around, adopting my snobby pureblood attitude as I go. "Ah, Toppy. I need you to find all the books in this library that factually mention dragon-human hybrids."

"Yes, Lady Wilde." I feel a thrill at the use of my title. This is, after all, what my parents trained me for. I relish the chance to put my pureblood mask in place and actually use the wits that so often get me in trouble to a higher purpose. I don't let my joy show on my face because I'll need to practice if I want to be able to successfully traverse pureblood circles. However, I frown at the doorbell ringing. The Greengrasses aren't due back for another few days, so there's not any reason for anyone to be coming over. As far as anyone knows, there's no one home.

I walk toward the entry hall quickly, and scowl at the front door coming into view as the person on the other side rings the bell again. Rude. I pause in front of the door to wipe the scowl off my face before I open it. I take a deep breath and open the door. I almost drop my pleasant expression when I see an extremely irate redhead with his hand raised to push the bell again.

"Hello, what may I do for you today?" I say pleasantly. Well, mostly pleasantly. It was only a tiny bit condescending. Tiny bit. Tiny. The boy's scowl lightens as he notices who answers the door, he seems to be about a year older than me. I have to resist slamming the door in his face when he looks me up and down with a leer on his face.

"Hello, beautiful. We're having a game of Quidditch next door and we wondered if anyone here wanted to play. I can promise you'll enjoy riding on the broom I'll let you use." He waggles his eyebrows badly and suggestively. I smile pleasantly at him already forming a response in my head more eloquent and humiliating than 'go screw yourself'.

"What's your name?"

"Ron Weasley." I almost start at the name of Charlie's youngest brother. He's obviously never been popular and never will be, greedy pig. I can see triumph rise in his eyes as he starts to think I'll accept his invitation. I take a deep breath through my nose and instantly regret it. Who knew greed smelled so bad? I smile again.

"Sorry, _Ron Weasel_. I don't play Quidditch with beginners. Plus, I wouldn't ride on that broom for a million galleons." I laugh haughtily at the shocked expression on his face. Then I close the door.

"Books is ready, Lady Wilde."

"Thank you Tippy. Let's go find out what I am."


	3. Practice and Patience

Easy As Lying Chapter 3

AN: So I was looking over the last chapter and then I realized that I changed the elf's name from when she appeared to when she reappeared after Ron's "visit". Her name is Tippy and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Btw, the Weasley's house is only a few miles away from Greengrass Manor. I also thought I should mention that Tempest's birthday is May 8. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, this wouldn't be just a fanfic, so, obviously, I'm not her...sadly... :*(

Chapter 3: Practice and Patience

I spend the next few days practicing taking my wings in and out and looking through countless books to find out what I am. Not that I've found anything except frustration. Even in the most recent books from the Wilde family library. So far I've found definitions for Drackens, Dragons, Drackels, and Dragels. But on each one there's something that doesn't fit what I am. Dragons don't have a human form, Dragels are permenantly stuck in their half-human half-dragon form, Drackens have horns from the moment they come into their inheritance, and Drackels don't have markings. None of them have the markings actually. Frustrated, I throw down the current useless book and it opens up to the inside back cover. As fate would have it, the sloppy, hurried words on the inside cover catch my eye. Mainly because I can't think of any reason somebody would write in a priceless Dark book.

'If you can see this, you have inherited my curse. The curse, or gift as some call it, of the Dragen. My name is Regulus Black. If this information pertains to you, I have stored my memories and a part of my magic in a journal in the Black family library. If you don't have access, contact my brother, Sirius Orion Black, tell him, or the current Black Lord, that "Souls are memories with feelings mixed in." The Black ring will take care if the rest. The book will transport itself directly in front of you. If my brother has passed, you would do well to search out Tempest Wilde, my god-daughter, or Hadrian James Potter, my brother's godson, as they are the Heir and Lord unless Sirius has a child. Remember, "Souls are memories with magic mixed in."

-RB'

I sit heavily on the plush armchair behind me as I finish reading. I didn't even know I had a godfather. Now I do. And now I know he can help me. All I need to do is find the current Black Lord. According to Regulus, it sounds like I have to request a meeting with Harry Potter, himself.

I also found out I'm a Dragen, whatever that is. I clap my hands together and call for Tippy.

"I need you to find any books in the Greengrass and Wilde libraries that mention Dragens, with an 'E'. Oh! And clean up the blood in the kitchen."

"Yes Lady Wilde." She says before she pops away. I still smile at the title. I may not officially be Lady Wilde yet, but I plan on going to Gringotts as soon as I get the chance, to claim my inheritance. I can't move out and live on my own yet because I'm only sixteen and you reach legal age at seventeen. That means I still need a guardian. Right now, that's Lord and Lady Greengrass; but I hope for it to be Charlie and Chelsea soon. The extremely stilted and formal language and actions even around family is torture for me. I mean, yeah, I can be cold when the situation calls for it, or if I'm acting as a pureblood in public, but I was still raised in a home where love for others was expressed in private. I don't trust completely easily, but it isn't impossible to worm your way into my heart. Charlie is living proof of that. I would do anything for him. He's my brother in all but blood. My smile fades. He was there for me when I learned Eli had been...died. Tears prickle my eyes and I force my thoughts off that track toward a safer destination. How to hide this from the Greengrasses. Oh how I want to move out. I sit up straighter as a metaphorical lightbulb goes off in my head. I could start moving all my stuff into one of the houses I will own as soon as I claim my inheritance; even if I can't move in for another year. It seems that I have to go to Gringotts ASAP. I pop up from my seat.

My plans are brought to a halt as I hear the door open downstairs. I hear the pops of houselves from the bedrooms down the hall along with quiet chatter from the entryway. I roll my eyes. The Greengrasses are home. I concentrate on hiding my wings and markings away as I leave the library to go greet them. At a prompting from me, me magic swirls out from my core and surrounds me with a glamour of who I was before my inheritence. Unlike most witches and wizards, I can do wandless and nonverbal magic more easily than with a wand. It's only gotten easier with my inheritance. I'm now sure it was a creature inheritence just because there is absolutely nothing else it could be. Pasting a pleasant smile on my face, I walk into the entryway.

"Ah, there you are, Tempest. I was wondering when you would show up." Astoria snobbs. "Get my new designer dresses up to my room will you. They're the one thing I don't trust the house elves with. Don't touch them or try them on, not that they'd look good on your plain figure anyways." I manage to bite my tongue to keep from laughing so it doesn't slip out. If only she could see my new body. She'd be soooooo jealous. Because I am not plain anymore, thankyouverymuch. As it is, I roll my eyes and grab the protected clothes from the arms of a very irate house elf. "They're for Draco's birthday ball one week from when we start school. We were all invited. Even you Tempest." I smile on the inside, but my emotionless mask is all they get to see. I make no move to take the dresses upstairs and lay them over the back of a nearby armchair.

"Great." I drawl, already planning in my mind. I'm thinking about showing my new form for the first time at Draco's party. I'll have to buy some new dresses with my current measurements as my old ones won't fit anymore. Self-adjusting charms can only do so much for the fit. In short, I need to go shopping. The list currently includes an entire new wardrobe, and a few accessories can't hurt. Maybe even the new Firebolt 02. It was released to the public only two days ago and is the nicest broom on the market as of right now. So, right now my mental lists looks like this.

Mental To-Do List:

-New wardrobe

-Claim inheritance and lock Greengrasses out of it (*cough*Astoria*cough*)

-Set up appointment for my parent's will reading and Regulus's

-Random shopping

Potions ingredients

Hogwarts supplies

Firebolt 02

Gown for Draco Malfoy's early birthday ball and my "unveiling"

Set up meeting with the current Lord Black aka Harry Potter

I'm knocked out of my thoughts as a common barn owl swoops through the window carrying three Hogwarts letters and one extra letter sporting the black wax seal of Gringotts Bank. Daphne and Astoria grab their letters as soon as the owl alights on the table by the door. The owl hoots once and swoops back out of the open window once I give it some treats from the bowl on the table. I then grab the remaining two letters. I check who letter from Gringotts is for even though I already know it's for me.

"Who's it for?" Lord Greengrass asks, holding out his hand like it's for him and he's only asking as a courtesy. I pull the letter closer to my body as I reply.

"It's for me, actually."

"There must be a mistake. As your guardian I handle all your vaults until you come of age. So the letter is obviously mistakenly addressed and I will need it." I roll my eyes mentally. The arrogance is astounding. I smile 'pleasantly' at Lord Greengrass as I knock him down from his high horse.

"Actually Lord Greengrass, Gringotts doesn't make mistakes; which means that you are mistaken and that some things can only be approved or taken care of by me." I keep my smile in place, but it becomes more of a smirk as I watch him pale, then redden, at the insult. He opens his mouth to reply, but I cut him off. "I will retire to my room now to read my letters. Good day and welcome home." I bow my head slightly in their direction and spin on the spot toward the stairs before heading up them. If I had robes that would've been so cool.

Once secured in my room with several locking and silencing charms on the door, I turn to the envelope. Contrary to what I told Lord Greengrass, I have no idea why Gringotts would send something to me and not to him. I use the silver letter opener on my desk, I open the envelope. It flutters to the ground and the sickly yellow smoke that's been flowing from the opening forms the image of a goblin holding a sheet of paper.

"Please place three drops of blood onto the paper to confirm your identity as Tempest Finnigan-Roarke-Singer-Sorcelleri-Wilde." I slice my finger with one of my pointer incisors and drop three drops of blood on the center of the paper. The envelope flutters back into my hands. I open it to reveal a notice. I begin reading slowly, not wanting to miss a word.

'You, Tempest ... Wilde, have been invited to the will reading of Sirius Black. This event is to take place on the 6th of June, this...'

Well, it's not the best, but it needed to be done. This is being uploaded at 1:45 in the morning. So if I get any complaints or flames I will send Gred and Forge to prank you. Good night.

-MW


	4. Why Am I So Stupid?

Easy as Lying

**AN: I hope you guys liked the last chapter, it was posted at an ungodly hour of the morning. I'm sorry for any mistakes in spelling and grammar. I don't have a beta. I am so sad because my first review was rude and demanding. Now I'm gonna rant because the coward didn't post under a name so, here we go.**

** Guest: If you hadnt noticed, Charlie is already with someone. I really don't care what you think or if you keep reading. I love my readers but saying you'll stop reading if I don't put two people together who'd never end up together in the actual world made me mad. You are not the writer, I am. I am not writing this story for you, I'm writing it for me and the readers who respect me enough as a writer to not demand things of me. Especially since I've already put Chelsea and Charlie in the story as a couple. Plus, I already have someone for Hermione. In conclusion, don't demand things from me. Asking is one thing, threatening me that you'll stop reading if I don't do what you want is another (no matter how weak the threat it is). So shut your face and go read something else, loser.**

**P.S. Just because I'm not gonna put her with who you want doesn't mean I'm gonna bash her. I like Hermione. I named my guinea pig after her. Granted I was 8, but still...**

**That's the end of my rant.**

**Note: Please check out the poll on my profile and share your opinion.**

**Enjoy! And, as always, R&R...**

Chapter 4: I Like Shopping, I Like Shopping, I Like Shopping

I like shopping, I like shopping, I like shopping, I need stuff, I need stuff, I need stuff, don't rip Astoria's face off, don't rip Astoria's face off, don't rip Astoria's face off...

I repeat these phrases over and over in my head as the Greengrasses and I walk down Diagonal Alley. They need new dresses and robe for Draco's party and I need that and more stuff too, so I tagged along. Now I really wish I hadn't. Astoria has not shut up about how amazing Draco is and how "gracious" he is to let me come when I look like I do. I swear, she doesn't even think she's insulting me. She's just saying it like it's fact. We approach Madame Malkin's and to say I'm relieved that Madame Malkin's offered me a private room for measurements would be the understatement of the century. I sit in the silence that is my dressing room and flip through a book of fabric samples while Madame takes the measurements if Astoria and Daphne next door.

I don't really mind Daphne, but she's not really someone I would go out of my way to be friends with. She's needy and demanding; not to mention prejudiced. However, she's not as loud as her sister and can actually do the things she brags about being able to do. Needless to say, she doesn't brag very much. We kinda ignore each other at Greengrass Manor. We acknowledge each others' presence, but don't go out of our way to Be rude or overly polite. I'm started out of my thoughts as one of Madame's helpers walks in with a magically twitching tape measure around her neck.

"Madame is currently busy with other customers and has sent me to take your measurements. Is that all right with you?" She said it so politely, yet she doesn't seem cold or closed off. I like her already."OK. Let's get you measured and then you can rejoin he others." She states. I hold up a hand as she moves the let the tape work its magic on me.

"Actually, these are not my real measurements. You've sworn an Unbreakable Promise that anything you learn about me here is confidential, right?" I continue at her nod. "OK then." I take off my glamours and she gasps at the drastic change. She tries to hide her surprise, but it doesn't work very well. The girl clears her throat loudly, obviously trying to dispell her shock and get back to business.

"Well then. I'll just take your measurements and leave you with a fabric catalog to design your gown. Other than the gown your relatives will be paying for, is there anything else you wish to buy?" The tape flies off her shoulders as she says this and a magic quill scratches down all the measurements it takes. She smiles, professional once more. I smile back before replying.

"Yes. I'll actually need three plain black Hogwarts robes; five nice-casual robes, two in black and two in navy blue and one in olive green; the gown; three pairs of dress robes, black; and one black, long, and hooded cloak." I don't bother getting any underclothes because mine are charmed to extend in a way that my clothes aren't. She jots down my order on a notepad as the measuring tape finishes up with my measurements.

"Here's that catalog. I'll be back in a minute with your receipt." She smiles once more and leaves the room. I look through the catalog and have picked out almost all my fabrics and styles when she returns about ten minutes later. "Please sign here." I raise my eyebrows.

"What about the dress?"

"Your relatives are paying for it. This is for all your other orders. These will be ready in three days. On Monday, May 24 please send a house elf to pick them up."

"'K." I sign with a flourish and purse my lips, wondering if I should ask. I decide it can't hurt. "I'm new to the UK and I'm not familiar with ordering from a British catalog. How doy you do it?" Her smile never falters and I can see in her eyes that she's not judging. She sits beside me on the waiting bench as she answers.

"You take your wand, put it to your temple, imagine your dress to the smallest detail, then pull your wand away from your skull slowly. It helps if you imagine the design is being sucked from your head by your wand. Then place it in the vial on the back. I'll take care of the rest." I nod at her, thankful for her assistance. She nods back and leaves as I do what she says. I choose everything I want since the Greengrasses are paying for it, but my gown is probably half as gaudy as Astoria's will be. I imagine it to the last detail and pull it from my head, placing it where she told me to.

I smirk as I imagine the look on Astoria's face as I reveal my new form and simple but dazzling gown.

Sorry, Cous. But I'm definitely going to be the jewel of the ball.

* * *

We leave Madam Malkin's and I turn to my companions.

"I am going to Gringotts to sort something out with my accounts" I smirk inwardly at Lord Greengrass's sour expression, "and then I'm going to run some errands. I will meet you back at the Manor in four hours." I turn on my heel and walk toward the bank before they can argue. Now I really do smirk. I walk up the gold gilded doors of the wizard bank and push them open. I saunter casually over to the nearest open teller. The goblin looks at me with disdain, but his eyes widen comically as he notices my inhuman aura.

"I would like a conference with Bloodtooth, the handler of the Wilde accounts. I have an appointment." I drawl.

"Of course, Madamoiselle Dragen. Right away, Madamoiselle Dragen." He leads me down white marble hallways to a set of impressive double doors. "Here we are, Madamoiselle."

"Thank you. May you enemies wither and your gold multiply." I mumble the traditional goodbye as an after thought and completely miss the look of pleasant surprise on the young goblin's face as I push open the doors to reveal a spartan office, only the bare necessities. A filing cabinet, a desk, a chair, and of course the expected gold mouldings and vaulted ceilings of a Gringotts room. The most interesting thing in the room is the ugly wrinkled goblin sitting in the plain wooden chair behind the desk. I look around the room with a blank expression before turning to greet the goblin who must be Bloodtooth. I never met him, but my parents always told me that when I had control of the family vaults, I could always trust the goblin.

"Greetings Bloodtooth. Am I correct in assuming that your enemies are dead and your gold endless?" I bow slightly at the waist as the seemingly bored goblin looks me over and nods his head decisively.

"As endless as the night sky." He replies. He hesitates before saying something else. "Greetings Miss Wilde. Am I correct in assuming your gold is overflowing and your enemies hunted?"

"To the ends of the earth." I smile wickedly, flashing my fangs. He starts, visibly surprised for the first time since I came into the room. He had no idea I wasn't human because I'm not close enough for him to sense my aura. He snaps his fingers and a expensive leather swivel chair appears across the desk. Its wheels spinning slightly without traction against the deep brown planks of the floor. He gestures to it and I sit without fanfare.

"I take it you are here to go over your vaults and inheritance." He continues at my nod. "I would also like to ask for you to do a heritage test. It will check and see if you are Lady, Heir, or Descendant of any old or extinct families." I nod once more. "And will check your power levels, report any special abilities, and tell us of any blocks on your magic. The Heritage Test will be first so we will do the vaults and Inheritence second. The Lordship ceremony will be last because it is notorious for leaving people disoriented for a couple hours." As I say nothing to contradict this statement, he continues. "I will be back in a moment with the potion."

He leaves and I lean back in my chair. I really don't want more titles, but I really want to know if I have any distantly related family that I can reconnect with. Maybe Lord Potter will become a friendly aquaintance and I could eventually become good friends with my god cousin. I don't know. I feel like I'm grasping at straws because other than Charlie and Chelsea, I don't really have any friends. And the Greengrasses don't even let me see them. I'm lonely. This surprises me because I'm not the most social person, but I guess there comes a point where even the most anti-social person becomes lonely. I want my mate with me. I feel a tight sqeezing within my chest and then I start gasping. I can't breathe, but the feeling's only getting tighter. I start to panic. My heartrate speeding up to dangerous levels. No. I force my instincts to calm the crap down amd take deep breaths. My breathing is almost back to normal when Bloodtooth reenters the rrom holding a small cauldron full of a bubbling clear potion, a piece of parchment, and a dagger. He explains what everything is for as he sets it on his desk.

"The cauldron is full of the Inheritence potion. We will need a hair, spit, and three drops of your blood; hence the dagger. Once the potion has been activated, I will place the parchment in the potion and the results will appear on it. Let's begin." I pull out a strand of hair and place it in the cauldron. As a result, the potion turns an obnoxious purple that hurts my eyes. I quickly spit in the shimmering potion and it turns a beautiful forest green. Lastly, I grab the dagger and slice open my finger, using my other hand to squeeze out three drops of blood. The potion turns gold and then reverts to clear again. It was kind of anticlimatic to tell you the truth. Bloodtooth sets the parchment in the cauldron and it seems to absorb the potion without getting wet. The more potion it absorbs the more writing appears on the parchment. There begins to be so much writing that the parchment is magically extending itself. Depending on your viewpoint, that can be either good or bad. I kinda have mixed feelings right now. What am I going to find? My parents hid a godfather from me, what else were they keeping a secret? Why did I agree to this? Why am I still asking myself so many questions? My mental tirade is interrupted as Bloodtooth takes the parchment from the cauldron and reads it. His mask falls away and his eyes get wider and wider as they read through the list faster and faster.

"What is it?" I ask, my voice sounding much more shaky than I wanted it to be. He clears his throat. A guttural sound that makes me cringe.

"Nothing bad. It's just a very...impressive...family history. Here." He hands me the paper. I stare at Bloodtooth in shock after I finish reading. "Is this for real? He nods. I nod back, over and over again. "Okay...okay...okay. I can deal with this." My voice disagrees with me if the way my voice breaks on the last word is any indication. Not anticlimactic anymore.

Why did I do this again?

Why did I stupidly take an inheritance test without knowing anything about what I am?

And how in the world am I supposed to be a queen?

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry about the crappy chapter. I was working on it at three in the morning last night, so it night not be the best. I don't really know where this story is going, so bear with me. Draco is going to be a creature in this, but I don't know what kind yet. Any ideas?**

** I live off reviews. I would appreciate it even if it's a "I like this story". It really motivates me to write faster.**

**So, as always, R&R.**


End file.
